


No More Secrets

by PrincessSunflower



Series: Thank You for Seeing Me 'Verse [2]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avocados at Law, Blind Character, Explicit Language, M/M, avocados in love, but can be stand-alone, same 'verse as Thank You for Seeing Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSunflower/pseuds/PrincessSunflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Matt and Foggy got together.</p><p>The rating may change. It probably will because I'm garbage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've decided that I'm having this take place in the same universe as my other fic, Thank You for Seeing Me. This is how the Matt and Foggy in that story got together. But this can definitely be read as a stand-alone as well.
> 
> I do plan on writing more for this, but it will not be regular updates or a comprehensive plotline. It will be more like little snapshots of their relationship. 
> 
> I also plan on doing similar things with other characters in Thank You for Seeing Me. Hope you guys like it :)

Foggy almost couldn’t hear past the deafening sound of blood pounding in his head. He furiously blinked in a futile effort to keep tears from falling. His head spun with new information while his heart shattered with betrayal.

He had sat and waited for hours for Matt to wake up. He stared at his best friend, the person he thought he knew best in the world, and speculated what had happened for him to look like this. Beaten, bloody, bruised. Matt had been incoherent when he crawled through his apartment window, going so far as to take a swing at Foggy when he had discovered Matt and tried to take him to the hospital. Fortunately or unfortunately (Foggy still wasn’t sure), the punch had thrown Matt off balance and Foggy had to catch him before he hit the floor. Matt passed out in his arms and Foggy had wrestled his limp body onto the couch, where he was able to bandage the worst of the bleeding wounds on his friend. 

He sat until the sun came up, staring at Matt while his stomach burned with angst as he worried over his blind best friend. The Devil of Hell’s kitchen. Foggy’s breath hitched and he tried to suppress the sobs that threatened to wrack his body. How was this possible? How could Matt, _Matt_ be the building-jumping, martial artist vigilante that had dominated the local news? Foggy lost the battle to the sobs as he went over what this meant, how much of their friendship had to have been lies.

Matt waking up granted no relief from the bitter mess of emotion in Foggy. As soon as Matt’s eyes opened, Foggy became _angry_. Not annoyed or pissed off. Deep, true anger that could only be caused by someone you love. Foggy demanded answers. He yelled and ranted, guilting Matt about how worried and upset he and Karen have been for him. Foggy demanded the whole truth from Matt. “I want to know everything. And don’t you leave a damn thing out,” he had ground out between clenched teeth. It was shortly after that Foggy learned to be careful what you wish for. Laying on the couch, unable to move from injuries, Matt told him everything.

Matt was blind, but he wasn’t _really_ blind. He could hear, smell, feel everything. Whispered secrets, heart beats, sweaty palms. He was like a human lie detector. The accident that caused him to go blind had given him, essentially, superpowers. He learned to identify the full spectrum of human emotion in bodily reactions. He was able to read a person like a goddamn book.

“You _knew_ ,” Foggy accused venomously, “You knew how I felt about you from the beginning. Didn’t you? Didn’t you!”

Matt closed his eyes with a pained exhale. “Foggy, I-”

“And you didn’t say anything!” Foggy yelled, “You let me walk around like an idiot, thinking I was keeping my feelings for you a secret. Do you know _how hard_ it’s been for me, trying to keep you from knowing? Do you know _how many_ nights I laid awake, wracking my head and worrying over if I should ever tell you?” Foggy ran a hand through his hair, pacing in front of the couch. “Why, Matt?” Foggy demanded, seething with anger at his once best friend, “Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

By this point, Matt had tears freely falling down his cheeks, stinging where they ran over fresh cuts. “Foggy, I’m sorry,” Matt choked out. “I couldn’t tell you. I-,” he choked back a sob, “I didn’t want things to change.”

Foggy laughed bitterly. “You know, I always thought it’d be me to fuck up what we had. I always thought that I’d be too transparent, and you’d figure it out and not want to be friends with me anymore. That was my biggest fear.” He shook his head, “I never thought it would be you who ruined our friendship. But what the hell do I know about Matt Murdock?”

“Foggy, no,” Matt plead, “You don’t understand-”

“Then tell me, Matt!” he yelled, “Make me understand!”

Matt closed his eyes tightly, and tried to sit up but had to give up when he flinched from the pain. Foggy hated that it made his heart twinge. 

“Foggy… I couldn’t tell you that I knew how you felt. I couldn’t have that conversation with you because I knew I wouldn’t be able to stop myself from telling you.” Foggy’s brows drew at Matt’s words. “And I don’t want to do that to you. I want better for you, you deserve so much better. _I_ don’t want to be your problem.” Matt bit his lip to hold back a sob, reopening a wound that had split his lip. “I can’t stop doing what I do, and I couldn’t bring you into this life.” Matt took a raged breath, “I-I never told you, because I knew I couldn’t stop myself from saying it back. I couldn’t let you know how much I love you.”

Through the rushing in his own ears, Matt heard Foggy’s heart stutter. “What the hell did you just say?”

Matt closed his eyes and shook his head. 

“So that’s it, then?” Foggy asked incredulously, throwing his hands in the air, “You just get to make that decision on your own. I don’t even get the _option_? You just get to decide what’s best for me?”

“Foggy….”

“You were just content with leaving me in the dark, right? Because I couldn’t ‘handle’ it? Is that it?!”

“Foggy, please,” Matt plead. 

“Were you EVER going to tell me?” Foggy yelled. Matt’s only response was to duck his head with a shaky sigh. “Well fuck that! Fuck that and fuck you, Matthew Murdock!”

Upon hearing those words, Matt felt his world shatter, the feeling of his heart breaking drowning out everything else. Which is why he was so surprised when a pair of lips crashed down onto his. 

Matt gasped in shock, which allowed Foggy to slip his tongue past Matt’s lips, claiming his mouth in a searing, angry kiss. Matt would later deny the whimper that escaped him when he realized what was happening. He forgot about the pain of the injuries when he leaned up to return the kiss, twisting his fingers through Foggy’s soft hair. 

Foggy was the first to pull back, kneeling on the floor beside the couch. Panting, he said, “You don’t get to make all the decisions anymore. It’s _Nelson and_ Murdock. And my name is first so, if anything, I get to make more decisions.” Matt couldn’t stop himself from chuckling, though it hurt his bruised rib. “Matt…” Foggy continued, “You owe it to yourself, and to me. You owe it to us to give us a chance.” 

Matt placed his hands on Foggy’s cheeks, wincing as he shifted his weight. He nodded sincerely, too choked up to speak through his tears. Understanding, Foggy leaned in to kiss Matt once more, sparing him from having to answer.

When they pulled apart to catch their breath, Matt spoke. “Foggy Nelson, I love you so much. And I am so, so sorry for not telling you sooner.”

Foggy huffed out a laugh, not unkindly. “I feel like you still have a lot to tell me.”

“No more secrets. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys thought :)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, guilty confession, when I was trying to think of a title for this, for a brief moment, I considered having it be "Thank You for Not Seeing Me" ...... Because of the blind thing. And because I'm absolute trash.


End file.
